The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of feed apparatus for displacing a movable part or component relative to a stationary part or component with a threaded spindle mounted in one part or component and a nut member arranged at the other part or component.
With a known feed mechanism of this general type a threaded spindle is mounted at a machine tool bed and a nut member is rigidly secured to a carriage.
The rigid attachment of the nut member at the carriage is associated with the drawback that when the carriage is positioned at an inclination with respect to the spindle axis the spindle is deformed, since between the spindle and the carriage, apart from there being effective the axial force required for the feed movement, there is also effective undesired transverse forces. Consequently, the attained precision of the carriage movement is markedly impaired.